Summer Additional Learning
by Oh Yeonmi
Summary: Do Kyungsoo harus merelakan waktu liburan musim panasnya untuk menjalani program belajar tambahan dari sekolahnya karena nilainya jelek. Bersama dengan si pembimbing berambut marun dari kelas unggulan dan Kai, teman sekelasnya yang begitu aneh, Kyungsoo menjalani program tersebut dengan berat hati. Bagaimana Kyungsoo melewatinya? An EXO Fanfiction.
1. The Beginning of My Own Disaster

**A/n: I know I've made a big fault. But I do not have place to publish this fiction in Indonesian, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. I do not own the characters, they belong to their own management and parents.**

* * *

**Summer Additional Learning**

**by**

**Oh Yeonmi**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa setuju untuk berakhir seperti ini, di ruangan kelasku sendiri bersama Kai dan seorang pembimbing laki-laki dari kelas unggulan. Kalau bukan karena ibuku, aku akan menolak perintah dari sekolah untuk melakukan program seperti ini di saat seharusnya aku bersantai di rumah. Kudengar si pembimbing berambut merah marun yang baru datang ke kelas berdeham keras, mungkin dia batuk?

"Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin?" Dia bertanya sambil merapikan letak kacamata bulatnya.

"Iya," ucap Kai dengan antusiasnya. Mengingat ia yang memaksa wali kelas agar memasukkan ia ke program belajar tambahan di musim panas ini. Dia memang _nerd_ yang aneh. Aku hanya mengangguk malas sambil mengecek ponselku. Kulihat ada _chat_ baru dari Sehun yang memamerkan foto dirinya dengan Luhan di pantai di daerah Mokpo. Seharusnya aku berada di sana sekarang bersama yang lain! Aku segera membalas _chat_-nya dengan rengekan karena tidak bisa datang ke sana.

Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak, seperti ada yang menatapku. Aku melihat Kai yang sedang menatap papan tulis, mungkin si pembimbing itu sedang menuliskan sesuatu. Aku lanjutkan bercengkrama dengan Sehun di aplikasi _chatting_. Aku mendengar langkah sepatu mendekat kearahku, lalu kulihat sepasang sepatu disampingku. Kulihat sampai ke atas dengan perlahan, kemudian terlihat wajah si pembimbing itu melototiku dan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Berikan ponselmu." Paksanya setelah menadahkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Tidak." Jawabku dengan pasti. Ini ponselku, ya ini hakku, _dong_. Pelototannya makin membesar dan mau tidak mau, aku pun menjadi _ngeri_ melihatnya.

"Berikan!"

"Tidak mau."

Dan sebuah tangan mengambil paksa ponselku dari tangan kiriku. Aku rebut ponselku kembali dari tangan kanannya. Dia ambil kembali ponselku dengan kedua tangannya dan aku tidak mau kalah, jadi aku menarik ponselku dari pegangannya.

"Berikan atau aku adukan kamu kepada ibumu." Suara tegas itu terasa menggelegar di telingaku dan membuatku terkejut. Membuatku tidak sengaja melepaskan peganganku terhadap ponselku. Aku menatapnya dengan syok.

"Bagus. You are a good boy, Do Kyungsoo," si pembimbing itu mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku masih memasang wajah syokku. Ia terlihat berkutat sebentar dengan ponselku dan kulihat ponselku mati. _'Oh, crap.'_

"Saya akan menyita ponsel ini, Tuan Do. Saat jam belajar sudah selesai, saya akan mengembalikan ponsel ini." Ia menyimpan ponselku di dalam kantung baju seragamnya. Rasanya ingin berteriak seperti orang gila, itu barang paling berharga yang kumiliki.

"Baik, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran untuk hari ini, Matematika."

Apa?

_**Bersambung…**_


	2. About to Start

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. I do not own the characters, they belong to their own management and parents.**

**A/n: I'm sorry if there are typos or mistakes in this story. And I'll only reply to people who have an account here, check your PM frequently! For people who don't have an account, I'm sorry I can't reply, but thank you very much for reviewing! :) And I'm still learning how to write more than 1000 words, so I'm sorry if this is too short.**

* * *

**Summer Additional Learning**

**by**

**Oh Yeonmi**

* * *

_"Baik, sekarang kita mulai pelajaran untuk hari ini, Matematika."_

_Apa?_

Tidak salah? Aku sangat tidak suka dengan pelajaran dengan perhitungan rumit. Tidak bisa kah belajar biologi sebagai awalan?

Aku menatap si pembimbing aneh yang mulai menggambar segitiga siku-siku dan mulai menulis ringkasan singkat di samping kanan gambar tersebut. Tulisan dan gambarnya tidak buruk seperti remaja laki-laki awam. Aku mendengar dia berdeham pelan.

"Coba kalian lihat, masih ingatkah pelajaran ini? Pelajaran ini cukup sulit, tapi menjadi dasar untuk pelajaran lainnya, jadi mau-tidak mau kalian harus mempelajari ini." Ujar si pembimbing aneh yang sedang mengecek tinta spidol.

"Hyung, maaf, apa tidak bisa di _skip_ saja materi ini? Ini 'kan materi mudah." Kai mengacungkan tangannya sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya _review_ ulang. Belum tentu juga teman di sampingmu sudah paham tentang materi ini," Dia menyindirku! Memang aku tidak bisa memahami materi ini, tapi jangan menyindir juga. Semakin lama, semakin benci dengan pembimbing aneh ini.

"Coba kerjakan soal yang sudah kuberikan. Persamaan ini cukup rumit, tapi kalau sudah tahu seluk-beluknya, pasti kalian bisa mengerjakannya sambil menutup mata," Pembimbing aneh itu menulis apa, sih? Demi apapun, rumus sinus, cosinus, dan tang-apalah itu membuatku pusing. Jadi, aku hanya menatap papan tulis dan buku latihanku dan berpura-pura mencoret, padahal aku hanya menggambar tidak jelas.

"Jika ada pertanyaan, boleh tanya. Oh, namaku Kim Joonmyun." Aku hanya menganga setelah mendengar namanya. Dia 'kan murid dari SMP-ku yang sangat menyebalkan, walau kepintarannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Walau tidak kenal, auranya itu benar-benar sangat menunjukkan kalau dia itu menyebalkan. Sadar karena aku masih menganga, aku langsung menutup mulutku. Warna dan bentuk rambutnya berubah, begitu juga dengan penampilannya, ia menambahkan kacamata bulat aneh itu. Aneh. Mengapa aku tidak sadar setelah setahun lebih bersekolah di sini? Atau memang dia saja yang menjadi siput yang selalu mengurung diri.

"Ada masalah, Kyungsoo?" tanya Joonmyun tiba-tiba.

"O-oh, tidak, tidak ada." Seperti tidak percaya, ia berjalan untuk menghampiri mejaku. Apakah kebohonganku terlalu terlihat?

"Tsk. Tsk. Kalau tidak bisa, apa susahnya bertanya padaku? Jangan sia-siakan liburan ini, Do Kyungsoo." Ucapnya dengan penuh kesinisan sambil menatap buku tulisku yang sudah penuh dengan gambar-gambar kartunku.

_'Mengikuti program ini sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan liburan!'_ geramku dalam hati. Kalau bukan manusia, sudah aku lempar ke Korea Utara, biar saja dia mati. Tiba-tiba saja dia merebut buku tulisku dan mencari halaman dimana aku menulis soal-soal darinya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Tolong jangan menyitanya atau menyobeknya, gambar kartunku terlalu berharga! Aku menatap Kai, meminta pertolongan darinya, tapi hanya dibalas dengan mengendikkan bahunya, lalu berpura-pura seperti mengerjakan soal. Sial! Masih sempat-sempatnya begitu, pasti ini karena aku selalu memanfaatkannya di kelas seperti teman-teman yang lain. Lihat saja balas dendamku nanti.

"Aku? Aku akan menjelaskanmu mengenai trigonometri. Mau tidak?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Baiklah." Dia menarik bangku dari meja kosong di sebelahku ke mejaku.

"Hyung! Tunggu! Aku pinjam buku latihanmu, ya? Pasti menjelaskan trigonometri kepadanya butuh waktu lama," dengan lancangnya Kai mengatakan itu. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Aku membuat catatan mental di otakku untuk balas dendam kepada Kai besok. Joonmyun hanya mengangguk acuh tak acuh.

* * *

Akhirnya program neraka itu sudah selesai! Aku tertawa dengan puas setelah sampai di kamarku.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" Eommaku memanggil dari lantai bawah, sepertinya dari dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar, Eomma!" Aku bergegas mengganti seragam sekolahku dengan pakaian rumah dan segera menemui Eommaku. Aku melihat Eommaku sedang mengaduk adonan kue.

"Kyungsoo, mau bantu Eomma? Tolong aduk sayuran di panci di kompor kanan." Aku segera mengaduk-aduk sayuran dengan sendok kayu yang berada di samping kompor.

"Eomma sedang buat kue kering, ya? Jarang-jarang, _lho_," ucapku sambil mencicipi sayuran yang sedang kuaduk.

"Iya, nanti pembimbingmu dari sekolah akan datang ke sini untuk mengajarimu, makanya Eomma membuat ini untuk dia." Seketika sendok kecil yang kupakai untuk mencicipi sayur jatuh.

"Apa?! Eomma tidak bohong? Aku lelah, Eomma," aku berusaha merajuk agar Eomma membatalkannya.

"Untuk apa Eomma berbohong, Kyung? Eomma ingin kamu belajar, Kyungsoo. Lagipula hanya belajar tidak akan membuatmu lelah, Kyung."

"Yah… Baiklah, Eomma," Mau ataupun tidak, aku harus menuruti perkataan Eommaku.

"Matikan kompornya, Kyung. Oh, tolong Eomma tata piring untuk makan malam ya, nanti pembimbingmu Eomma suruh makan di sini," Kalau Eomma sudah memaksa, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengelak.

* * *

**'Ding dong!'**

Itu dia, pasti Joonmyun yang datang.

"Kyungsoo! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Eomma sedang di kamar mandi!"

"Malasnya…"

.

.

**_Bersambung…_**


	3. Learning at Home

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. I do not own the characters.**

**A/n: Sorry for taking much time for updating this fic. I have tried my best! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summer Additional Learning**

**by**

**Oh Yeonmi**

* * *

**_'Ding dong!'_**

_Itu dia, pasti Joonmyun yang datang._

_"Kyungsoo! Tolong bukakan pintunya! Eomma sedang di kamar mandi!"_

_"Malasnya…"_

* * *

'Kriet..'

"Selamat malam," Joonmyun terlihat membawa ransel. Niat sekali.

"Malam. Silakan masuk."

"Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu, hm?" Tepat saat Joonmyun masuk, hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Mungkin kau beruntung?" Balasku dengan penuh ketidakminatan.

"Yeah… Oh, kau mau mulai belajar sekarang? Dimana? Aku ingin cepat pulang," Joonmyun menguap begitu lama seperti baru menjalani hari yang susah, padahal hanya menjadi pembimbing amatir paruh waktu. Begitu susahnya mengajariku tadi siang?

"Mengapa tidak pulang saja?" tanyaku dengan ketus. Lagipula untuk apa ia datang ke rumahku hanya untuk mengeluh dan tidak berniat untuk membimbingku. Menyebalkan.

"Diluar hujan. Dan aku punya tanggungjawab, jadi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya hanya untuk kepuasan sendiri," Dan lagipula, kalau terpaksa untuk mengajariku, aku dan Eomma bisa mencari pembimbing lain.

"Baguslah. Kita belajar di ruang tamuku saja, kamarku berantakan. Ruang kerja ayahku di sana. Siap-siap saja dulu, aku mau ke dapur dulu," Aku menunjuk ke arah jam sepuluh sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

* * *

"Ah, Eomma? Sudah selesai?" Aku terkaget melihat Eommaku di dapur, cepat sekali mandinya.

"_Shush…_ Sekarang buatkan pembimbingmu minuman dan bawakan kue keringnya. Itu tamumu, jadi kamu yang harus melayani. Eomma mau menyelesaikan dokumen kerja. Jangan terlalu berisik, ya, Kyung," Eomma berbisik pelan kepadaku, lalu Eomma beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Ya ampun, Eomma, hanya ke bawah untuk melihatku, pikirku.

Daripada memakan waktu lama, aku segera membuat dua minuman. Ini resep Eomma, entahlah, setiap ada tamu, kami berdua harus menyuguhkan ini. Minuman ini terbuat dari sirup melon dan sedikit air perasan jeruk Mandarin. Kombinasinya memang cukup aneh, tapi rasanya sungguh enak dan menyegarkan. Setelah selesai, aku meletakkan dua gelas dan satu teko sedang untuk isi ulang dan satu toples kue kering buatan ibuku di atas nampan. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau untuk melayaninya seperti ini, mengingat perkara siang tadi. Aku meletakkan nampan di atas meja kerja ayahku.

"Kyungsoo, tidak usah repot-repot. Lagipula aku hanya sebentar disini," Kata-kata Joonmyun terdengar seperti penolakan. Dia bilang, hanya sebentar? Agak berlebihan rupanya.

"Duh, sudahlah, aku sudah membuatnya. Lagipula, kalau Eomma melihatku tidak menyuguhkan apapun, pasti Eomma akan marah. Sudah, diminum saja, tidak kuberi racun, kok," Dia malah tertawa kecil, seperti menganggap kata-kataku sebagai candaan. Memang aneh. Tadi siang, dia begitu ketus terhadapku. Sekarang, seperti kerasukan malaikat entah darimana.

"Kyungsoo! Nanti Eomma panggil jika makan malam sudah siap, jangan lupa ajak pembimbingmu!" Eomma berteriak dari kamarnya. Memalukan! Mukaku pasti merah sekarang. Aku seperti melihat senyuman di muka Joonmyun, atau itu seringai? Mungkin salah lihat.

"Eommamu terlalu baik, padahal aku baru sekali ke rumahmu, haha."

"Memang Eomma baik, sangat baik. Bahkan setiap appaku dipanggil untuk melakukan perjalanan kerja, Eomma hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Appa. Dan ditinggal berbulan-bulan," Diingatkan seperti itu membuatku frustasi. Teringat Appa dan Eomma saat aku masih kecil. Aku tersenyum hambar.

"Kok aku jadi bercerita, ya? Ayo dimulai. Aku masih tidak paham soal trigonometri yang ini."

* * *

"Kyungsoo! Makan malam sudah siap!" Eommaku berteriak dari dapur. Aku belum paham trigonometri, Eomma, jeritku dalam hati.

"Sebentar, Eomma!"

"Eh, cepat sekali?" Joonmyun menutup bukunya dan merapikan buku-bukunya dengan menumpukkannya di meja.

"Sudahlah, jangan komplen. Ayo, ke dapur." Aku menarik tangan kiri Joonmyun agar ia tidak berbicara lagi dan mengikuti ke dapur.

"Silakan duduk,—"

"Joonmyun, ahjumma," Sopan sekali ia malam ini, berbeda dengan siang tadi. Aku duduk lebih dulu sebelum Eomma dan Joonmyun.

"_Hush!_ Kyungie, tidak sopan!" Eomma berbisik lumayan keras, sampai Joonmyun tertawa kecil. Mukaku memerah lagi!

"Eomma~" Aku merajuk dengan bisikan agar Eomma berhenti mempermalukanku di depan Joonmyun seperti ini.

"Baik, kita mulai makan. Berdoa dulu," Eomma memulai doa sebelum makan.

"Selesai—"

"Itadakimasu!" Seperti biasa, aku berteriak dalam Bahasa Jepang sebelum melahap makan malam buatan Eomma. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah waktu. Ada tamu disini.

"Aduh, Kyungsoo, ada tamu kamu masih seperti ini juga? Mohon maklum ya, Joonmyun-ssi," Eomma tersenyum karena malu melihatku seperti ini. Aku 'kan memang seperti ini.

"O-oh, tidak mengapa, adikku juga seperti ini, ahjumma," Joonmyun tersenyum lebar, sampai terlihat bersinar—menurutku. Eh, dia menyamakanku dengan adiknya! Menyebalkan sekali! Tapi senyumannya itu…

* * *

Setelah makan malam, aku dan Joonmyun melanjutkan belajar trigonometri selama setengah jam sampai Joonmyun izin untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, ahjumma, Kyungsoo, terima kasih makan malamnya!" Di luar masih hujan. Joonmyun berjalan keluar rumahku dengan payung. Payung biru kesayanganku. Eomma memaksakanku agar meminjamkannya, padahal sudah kutawarkan payung yang lain.

"Duh, Eomma! Mengapa harus payung kesayanganku?" Aku protes saat pintu sudah aku kunci. Eomma aneh sekali.

"'Kan bisa beli lagi, Kyungie. Lagipula meminjamkan itu bukan hal berat. Kamu harus latihan."

"Latihan apa? Aku juga sering seperti itu, tapi untuk Joonmyun, tidak," Aku melihat raut wajah Eomma berubah murung. Aku mengabaikannya dan pergi ke lantai atas. Lebih baik tidur.

_'Oyasuminnasai…'_ Kegelapan menyelimutiku.

.

.

**_Bersambung…_**

* * *

A/n: Maaf kalau pendek lagi! Aku mau ganti POV hehe. Karena sayang waktu kalau diulang lagi. Maaf ya, aku masih belum bisa menuhin request kalian dulu :( Makasih untuk review, follow, dan favorite dari kalian semua! Aku jadi semangat karena review kalian! Ayo review! Hehehe.


End file.
